Sunglasses
by Treskttn
Summary: Garfield Logan is out to buy a pair of sunglasses, but what happens when a pretty cashier catches his eye? BBxRae Oneshot.


A/N: Hi Guys! Not my best considering I'm out of practice.

This one is very special because I wrote it for my best friend, wife, and sister (don't question my life choices) Simmy. I love you, Simmy. This one is for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

"Beautiful," he lusted, pressing his nose into the glass of the store.

"Keep walking, Grass Stain, you can't afford her." Victor Stone said, grabbing his friends shoulder and trying to lurch him on. But Garfield stubbornly shook him off. It had been days that they stopped and had to stare into the window of the store while his friend Garfield Logan stared longingly.

"I can! I'm saving up! Just a few more weeks now and I-"

"Can take her on a date and ride her all night long?" Richard smirked.

Garfield ripped his face from the glass. "Maybe. You don't know." He turned back to the window, his smile returning. "I want her to be mine forever." His eyes turned to hearts.

"How much is she?" Richard asked, reaching for his wallet. For a twenty-three year old, he had quite a bit of money. He was very good at saving, and well, inheriting.

"Eight hundred," Gar answered, his smile faltering.

Richard immediately took his hand away from his wallet. "Oh." That was a little higher than he would go.

"Well how much money do you have?" Victor inquired.

"Two-hundred! That's one fourth! I'm almost there."

His friends smiled and spoke through clenched teeth. "Yea, almost there. You'll have her in no time."

He looked lustily one last time at the shiny blue moped before him.

"Ok, let's go." He said walking away from the beautiful vehicle.

"Don't get down, man. You'll get her some day," Victor patted him on the back.

"I'll even pitch in," Richard offered.

"Thanks, Man, but I gotta afford her on my own, you know?"

"You will." Victor assured. "Why don't you get something that'll get you pumped for it? Something cheap, something that will remind you what you're working for?"

"Yea, like... A sweet pair of sunglasses!" He smiled widely. It was easy to get their friend to smile, he was a pretty cheerful guy.

"Yea, like aviators! Something awesome," Richard agreed.

"Can't be that expensive, right?" Gar smile was ear to ear as he thought about cruising through town on his sweet moped, and stopping by two gorgeous super models. "Well, hello there," he'd say, pushing his sunglasses down below his eyes so he could wink at one of them. They'd swoon, of course.

"Earth to Gar!" Victor waved his huge hand in front of Garfield's face.

"I'm here, I'm here. I want to stop before class and grab a pair. Where can I buy some?"

"Oh, I know a place close by I go to often. They have really cool glasses. Right down the street, turn left, walk to the next block and it's on your right. It's this big department store, they have everything." Richard supplied.

"Cool Man, thanks." Garfield answered. When they reached the end of the street, Garfield parted with his friends and made his way to the store.

The whole walk all he could think about was all the places his moped could take him. He wouldn't even have to walk to this store if he had it right now! He'd be the coolest guy in Jump City.

He immediately noticed the store Richard was talking about. There was a huge sign in bright white lights, and mannequins rocking awesome glasses right in the front. He sauntered in, feeling pretty cool from his previous daydream.

 _Wow, this place is pretty swanky,_ he thought to himself. The workers were all in suits, and the female workers wore elegant black dresses to their knees and black pumps. Everything was shiny and organized. It was exactly the kind of store he'd expect Richard to shop at.

There were two beautiful attendants standing at the register. One was tall with beautiful golden skin and long red hair to her waist. She had green eyes that pierced him from across the store. Her smile was gleeful and bright. As for her co-worker, she was shorter, with ashy grey skin and short purple hair that was straight to her chin. She almost didn't look as though she belonged. Her purple hair couldn't be in compliance with the company rules. She had a certain grace to her, hiding somewhere in her thin straight lips that dare not smile.

He approached the register, the thought of a moped completely lost from his mind. Instead, he couldn't take his eyes off the ashy girl with the gorgeous amethyst eyes.

"Hello!" The other one greeted. He didn't shift his eyes from the smaller one. "What is it that you search for on this day? May I assist you?" Her songful voice asked.

Looking directly at the ashen one the one who held his stare but showed absolutely no sign of emotion or even light, he answered "Yes. I am looking for sunglasses." He seemed very distracted. He smiled at them. The wrong one smiled back.

"Wonderful! We have a selection of glorious sunglasses on this wall!" The redhead urged him over to the wall of sunglasses. "This pair quite suits you!" She placed the shiny black aviators on his face and promptly held up a mirror. "Are they not perfect?" She beamed.

"Yea, yea." He didn't even look. He kept turning his neck to see the other girl.

"Will you be buying them?" She asked. The other girl moved from the counter to organize some shirts on the other side of the store.

"Sure, sure." He said.

"Excellent!" She put them in a case. "Come with me to the desk of the front."

He followed her and she began to press the buttons on the cash register.

"That will be 57.86." The redhead informed him.

His jaw dropped. "57.86?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," her cheeks were rosy. "60 dollars with tax. Please excuse my mistake."

His eyes were wide. "SIXTY DOLLARS?! FOR SUNGLASSES?!"

"Excuse me, Sir. I am the manager here." A gravelly voice spoke up. He turned to his right to see the purple haired girl. "Is there a problem?" She asked. Her expression never changing.

He blushed heavily, his green eyes finally voluntarily looking away from her to the ground. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest. "No, no not at all."

"So you will be purchasing the glasses of the sun?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." He confirmed, begrudgingly pulling out his wallet and handing over the sixty dollars. She gave him the bag.

"Have a nice day!" She told him.

"Thank you." He looked to the ashen one and smiled once more. He could see a slight twitch of her eyebrow, but no change in expression. He left the store.

'I'll never get that stupid moped,' he thought to himself sighing, looking down at his new purchase. They were some sweet sunglasses. He put them on and looked at his reflection in a store window. He had to admit, he was looking pretty cool. He perked up a bit. 'These are awesome though.'

When he saw his friends later and showed his friends, they agreed they were cool glasses.

"Man those are designer, how much did you pay for them?" Victor asked.

"Sixty bucks," Garfield answered bitterly.

"That's a good price," Richard nodded.

"Yea, maybe for over here," Victor nodded head in Richard's direction. "You could've gotten an identical pair for ten dollars."

"But they wouldn't be designer," Richard pointed out.

"Dude." Victor looked pointedly at Richard. "Who cares?"

"Gotta pay for that swiggity swag."

Garfield and Victor shook their heads disappointedly. "Nope, not allowed to say that one again," they decided, laughing.

"Just go back tomorrow and return them," victor suggested. "No glasses are worth that much."

Garfield agreed and the next day on their way to class, he departed from them once again to go return the glasses.

He opened the door, and upon walking in immediately spotted the two girls. The purple haired one raised an eyebrow at his presence, but the redhead just beamed brightly.

"Welcome, glorious customer!"

He laughed nervously, his cheeks getting red. "Thank you, uh," he looked at her nametag. Kori'ander.

"Kori," she introduced herself. "And what may I call you, now that you are a returning customer?"

"Garfield," he smiled, holding out his hand instinctively. She ignored the handshake. He looked to the purple haired girl, and waited for her to introduce herself, but she remained silent. In place of a nametag was a gold plaque that read "manager".

"Garfield, what are you in search for today?" Kori inquired.

"Sunglasses!" He blurted nervously, immediately mentally face-palming.

"Again?" She asked. "Wondrous! Right over here," she lead him to the wall.

He sighed inwardly. _Stupid, you couldn't afford the first pair!_ When he noticed that the purple haired one followed them this time, he perked up.

"Would you like this pair?" Kori held up a sleek, futuristic looking pair.

He was wiser this time. "How much are they?"

"Two-hundred, Sir." She smiled as though this was a normal amount.

His eyes widened and he coughed a bit, but he corrected himself. He adjusted his collar and acted as though he were use to buying things that price, as not to look like a bum in front of the girl he liked.

"Hm, no, not those. I don't quite like those. I mean, if I was going for an awesome space invader kind of look, pew-pewing all those aliens," he held up finger guns and aimed them at a man across the store. "Like that creep," the man was in a very expensive looking suit. "Noo shoes can be as shiny as his! Nor could a human be so devilishly handsome!- unless that human's me of course-" he wiggled his eyebrows trying to see the manager crack a smile. But to no avail. The red headed girl giggled wildly however.

"You are quite comedic, Customer Garfield." She placed a hand on his arm.

"Hehe," his cheeks got red and he felt embarrassed. Though the purple haired girl's lips twitched a little, he couldn't help but feel she was judging him.

"I'll just take these," he replied, downtrodden, grabbing the same pair of glasses he bought the day before.

"Okaaay..." Kori looked confused, but it didn't last long. "Glorious, I'll ring you up." The purple haired girl disappeared to the other side of the room yet again.

When Garfield returned home and laid both pairs of glasses on the table, Victor just disappointedly shook his head. "Cute cashier?"

Garfield let out a deep breath. "You bet."

"You're pathetic." Victor put the glasses in the cases and put them back into the bag. "Tomorrow, you will go there, you will ask her out, and you will take these damned glasses back."

"I can't ask her out, Dude, she hates me!" He collapsed into his chair.

"She can't hate you, she doesn't even know you." Victor rummaged around in the fridge. "She probably just think you're a midget buying a lot of glasses so you can stack other midgets on top of you to be the size of a real man, and protect all of your midget eyes from the sun." Gar rolled his eyes but Victor laughed hysterically at his own joke. He only stopped laughing when he stuffed his mouth with a large turkey leg.

"I'm a normal size! And it's not that she hates me because she knows me, she's just the kind of girl that hates everyone."

"Well, even the Grinch's heart grew three sizes." Victor offered. Garfield raised an eyebrow as to how that could help his situation, but then decided to wave it off.

"Yea, well I don't think her heart's going to grow soon."

"Then screw that dude, don't go back in there, you'll just end up buying another pair of glasses. You lost this one. You spent a hundred twenty dollars on a girl you'll never get."

Garfield would not accept defeat. "No! I will go into that store. I will return these glasses. I will ask that girl out. She will say yes! AND I WILL BUY MY MOPED!" He declared, one foot on the table and a fist thrust into the air.

 _The Next Day_

Garfield entered the house.

"So?" Victor and Richard asked together.

Garfield walked past the two, bag of sunglasses in hand, "Don't wanna talk about it."

The next morning the three boys made their way to class. This time there was no talk about the girl in the store, or about the sunglasses. Now that Garfield was down to just twenty dollars, it was a touchy subject. He couldn't afford anymore sunglasses, and he couldn't afford his moped.

"Dude, I was totally on a winning streak. I'm so sick of hackers…" The conversation went on, but Garfield was just bummed. His friend's talk buzzed in the background as he looked fervidly down the street toward the department store.

"Gar, you coming?" Victor asked, walking backward away from Garfield as the walk light was on and the crosswalk was clear.

"Uhhh…" He looked down the street then back at his friends. "No, there's something I need to do." He began to run toward the store.

"YOU GO GET HER, MAN!" Victor cheered while Richard continued to walk quietly, feeling stuck in a cheesy romance movie.

Garfield stopped infront of the store, trying to calm his breath.

Rachel sighed loudly seeing him from inside the store. "Kori, look. He's back," she said, nodding toward the man behind the glass.

"Oh joy!" Kori jumped. "But I do believe we are out of the glasses he likes…"

"Kori, he buys the same ones everyday. You only need one pair of glasses…" She rolled her eyes, annoyed by her friend's naivety.

"Yes, I thought so… I cannot see why Customer Garfield purches the same pair daily."

"It's obvious, Kor. He likes you. He's just too nervous to ask you out."

Kori smiled widely. "You really think he likes me? He is quite cute." She watched him outside, fixing his hair in the reflection of the glass. "

"Of course he does." Rachel folded some nearby shirts. "I just wish he'd ask you out already. This is ridiculous," she felt a slight tinge of annoyance by seeing him- or was it jealousy?

"Oh, he's coming in. I will go ask him if he'd like to purchase the sung-"

"No," Rachel cut Kori off. "Leave it to me this time."

Garfield's heart beat harder and harder as he saw the purple haired girl make a bee-line for him.

"Hello, Sir. Can I help you?" She asked, more out of habit than anything else.

"Y-yes." He felt a bit shaky. "I, I want-"

The girl sighed. "Ok, we both know what this is about."

"This?" Garfield asked, taken aback. Wow, she already knew. He really did embarrass himself. He could feel his cheeks getting hot.

"Yea, it's fine. You don't need to buy another pair of sunglasses. Just ask her out already."

Garfield's eyebrows knit together. "Ask her out?"

"Yea," the girl answered. "Kori." She nodded over to Kori who quickly pretended to be sorting some hats.

"No," Garfield shook his head. "No, I don't want to ask her out. I didn't buy three pairs of ridiculously priced- yet ridiculously awesome- pairs of sunglasses to ask her out."

For once Rachel was completely shocked. "You didn't?"

"No. I wanted to ask you out." He responded, looking at her with his big green eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel her stomach in her throat. "Me?" Her voice was quieter than usual.

"Yes. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I want nothing more than to take you out for some delicious vegan cuisine." He smiled.

She could hardly fight back her own smile. "That sounds… nice." She looked down, hiding her smile and her blush behind her hair.

"So you'll go? I spent all my money on sunglasses so all I have is twenty dollars- but I'll cook for you! I get paid in like a week and then I can take you out!" He nervously babbled. "I swear, and I can't really pick you up but I'll have a moped soon and-"

She giggled. It was quiet, and almost unnoticeable. But he noticed and it shut him right up. He smiled widely, his eyes brighter than ever. Once he heard it, he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to hear it again. He was almost floating on cloud nine.

"It's ok. You don't have to pick me up or pay for anything. I would love to have you cook for me." She showed the smallest bit of a smile.

"Yea?! Do you like tofu? If you say yes I will get down on one knee and propose to you right here," he threatened.

"I've never had it," She admitted.

"GASP!" He said. "We must change that this instant!" He grabbed her hand and began to stomp out of the store.

"Garfield!" She exclaimed, pulling back, her voice still gravelly yet a bit more playful. "I can't leave right now, I'm working."

"Ok, tonight then? When do you get off?"

"Eight."

"Then at eight? I'll come here, walk you to my place. It's not far! And I'm not a murderer or anything I swear!" He said a little too loudly. People around them stared uncomfortably.

"Ok, ok." She smirked. "I would feel bad for the person that tried to murder me. They wouldn't stand a chance." The look in her eyes told him she was telling the truth.

"Ok, tonight at eight?"

"Yes."

"Ok." He smiled from ear to ear. "Tonight at eight!" He turned, walking out. "Don't forget!"

"I won't."

"Tonight!" He continued out.

"Ok."

"At ei-Ah!" He tripped over a table.

She giggled, "Ok, ok, tonight at eight! Don't hurt yourself."

"No promises!" He yelled, running out of the store gleefully.


End file.
